Elves
Elves are a race of humanoid beings that come from the lands of Xadia. Elves are divided into six sub-species, each corresponding to one of the Primal Sources of magic that exist in nature. As of Book One only four type of elves have been shown. Biology Elves feature only four digits on each hand, (three fingers and one thumb), and four toes on each foot.Creator Q&A All elves in the series shown thus far have two horns, pointed ears and skin tones include naturally occurring human skin tones, as well as more unnatural colors, such as blue. History After the discovery and abuse of Dark Magic by humans. Elves, along with the dragons, disgusted by the practice, exiled all of humanity to western half of the continent and divided it with a river of lava. The elves have since then been in a state of cold war with the human kingdoms for generations. Upon the death of the Dragon King and the destruction his son's egg (which was in actuality stolen by Viren) at the hands of human mages using Dark Magic, the elves decided avenge their deaths by wiping out the royal family of Katolis, sending Moonshadow elf assassins to kill King Harrow and his birth son Prince Ezran. Races Moonshadow Elves , a young female Moonshadow Elf]] Moonshadow Elves are connected to the magical energy of the Moon. Their natural abilities in stealth and speed make them adept assassins and infiltrators. Moonshadow elves have a rather rigid culture: they believe in duty and oaths above all else, and never show fear. On the night of the full moon, Moonshadow elves are at the height of their power — and can become nearly invisible. Moonshadow elves are typically pale to dark skinned with purple markings stretching across parts of their body. They have pale eyes that vary in color and wear teal and black colored clothing and armor. All appear to feature horns of blue to purple hue, with swirl like symbols of a lighter hue.thedragonprince.com Sunfire Elves Sunfire elves are connected to the magical energy of the Sun. They possess the ability to forge Sunforged Equipment that include Sunforged Blades and legendary armor. Book One displays individuals shown to wear red and gold clothes and armor. They commonly appear with dark skin and dark hair. Star Elves Star elves (full name yet unknown) are connected to the magical energy of the Stars. Their physical features include dark, blue tinted skin with hair of a white to blue hue, while their horns are more elaborated than the other elves. The leaders are shown to wear elegant dark blue tunics with golden ornaments, decorated with the symbol of the Star Primal Force. While one member seems to have golden "bright" eyes, it is not yet know if this characteristic is a common aspect in the race. Skywing Elves Skywing elves are a type of elves that are connected to the magical energy of the Sky. They are shown to have pale blue skin, with short black hair and long and thinner horns than the rest of the elves. Unlike other elves they feature a pair of white wings on their back, sharing resemblance with angels. Whether these wings are attached to their body or a form of magic is currently unknown. Trivia *For the most part, there is unity among the elves, but not all of the elven races get along and conflict is not unheard of. Twitch Live Creator Commentary - 18:47 References }} Navigation Category:Races Category:Xadia Category:A to Z